


Reach Out and Touch Someone

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Great Mouse Detective - Fandom
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, John Whump, Out of Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a crisis demands Basil and Dawson must take action to save a human's life, they use the latest human technology and some ingenuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #8: [The wonder of the age. ](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1532620.html) May be edited later since I'm sure I've gotten many things wrong. Will fix when I get access to a real keyboard. Written on my phone after a crazy day on the road. o.O

Basil knew something was wrong in the gait of the human doctor's footsteps ascending the seventeen steps overhead. Slow, dragging. He ceased moving his bow over the strings of his violin and cast an ear upward.

"Holmes?" Came the doctor's voice in a far weaker timbre than normal. If Basil hadn't been deliberately listening he would not have heard it at all. "Ho- Holmes?"

The next sound was a heavy thud; a human impacting the floor high above, loud enough that Dawson woke from his post-prandial nap.

"What the deuce?" Dawson looked up toward their ceiling, just as Toby began baying above.

"Something is wrong with the human doctor in the rooms above!" Basil dropped his violin into his chair, racing to a hole that lead into the wall. "Come Dawson!"

"It's dangerous to get involved in the affairs of humans Basil." Dawson said as he followed Basil up the inside of he wall. "What use can we be anyway?"

"We won't know until we see for ourselves old fellow. The human detective is not in, nor their housekeeper with the quick broom." Basil felt dread settle near his heart at the mournful pitch of Toby's cries. "We must at least see what has transpired."

Together they peered out the hole in the wainscotting to a horrific sight. The human doctor had collapsed on the floor, barely breathing, blood flowing sluggishly from a wound on his head and swiftly from another on his arm, spreading across the floor.

Beside Basil, Dawson gasped and ran out to the body that was larger than their entire flat tenfold. Toby, distressed, turned and snarled at the army mouse, defending his human. Dawson skidded to a halt and Basil raced up beside him.

"Stand down Toby, we're here to help."

The dog stopped snarling and went back to the prone human doctor, licking at his bloody face in attempt to rouse him and whining piteously.

"Basil," Dawson said, eyes wide as he looked from the bleeding man to his flatmate. "I know nothing of human medicine, but a proportional loss of blood in a mouse would be fatal within an hour!"

"We must help him Dawson!"

Dawson's tone grew grim. "He needs more help than we can possibly give. He's going to die without swift help from his own sort, Basil."

Basil frantically looked around the room. Far above on a small table covered with a cheery gingham cloth was a strange device, black and angular with wires running between parts of it.

"Then we shall summon it for him!" Basil ran for the dangling corner of the cloth, and with a mighty leap, latched on.

The cloth and device didn't budge.

"Dawson!" Basil shouted, jerking against the cloth, "We must pull the device from the table, it's his only chance!"

Dawson scurried over and kept for th cloth but fell short. "How will this device help?" He asked, jumping again.

"I have seen the human detective use it to speak to other humans not in the room with him. He spoke into it and a human came later and continued the discussion they had had using the device. I saw him activate it, i know how to do it. We can use it to summon human help."

Dawson jumped a third time and fell back panting. "It's no good, Basil! I can't reach-" The floor shook with canine footsteps. Dawson spun to see Toby racing towards the dangling basil with his jaws wide, seeming intent to swallow the mouse detective in a single bite. "Mad dog! Look out!" Dawson cried as Toby ran over top of him.

Basil dropped off the dangling cloth to hit the floor just as the dog grabbed the spot he'd been hanging in his jaws. Toby shook the cloth sending it and black device tumbling from the table.

"Clever dog," Basil said, scrambling out from under the edge of the cloth towards the device.

Toby cast a baleful look at Dawson before returning to his vigil by his master.

"Dawson, help me with this lever! We must depress it rapidly to speak to a human."

"Speak to a human? They would never understand us, Basil!"

Basil grimaced. "I am thinking on that. We first need to make the connection."

Dawson eyed the cloth that had fallen with the device. "I can help the Doctor survive a little longer if Toby could help with that cloth. It's mouse medicine, but bleeding is bleeding. It should help him survive long enough for help to arrive, however it might be summoned."

"Brilliant. Yes. Toby," Basil called, holding tight to the device. "Fetch this cloth to Dawson. Quickly."

Toby grabbed the enormous cloth in his jaws and followed Dawson back to the human's arm. The device still in the cloth along with Basil dragged along on the train of the cloth until that pulled free, leaving the device much closer to the human's head.

"Better." Basil resumed his battle with the lever, half depressing it once. "Quick as you can, Dawson."

"Drag the cloth over that, Toby," Dawson said, pointing to the free flowing arm wound. " Back and forth," he said, with a gesture that miraculously got the message across. Toby dragged the swatch of material half the size of the human into a pile over the bleeding arm. Dawson nodded at the work done. "Now please, Toby. Lay down." Dawson pointed to the towering heap of cloth over the human's huge arm.

Toby looked puzzled.

"Do as he says Toby!" Basil said, fighting to press the lever on the device the rest of the way. "I need you Dawson!"

Toby looked at his human and whimpered, but then he flopped belly down across the bleeding arm, pressing the cloth pile against the wound. The human emitted a slight groan, and Dawson noted the reduction of the blood flow and hoped the pressure of the beagle on the laceration would be enough to make a difference.

"Thank you. You're a good nurse, Toby."

"Dawson!"

Dawson ran to join Basil in pulling on the device's lever, and between them they successfully moved the lever several times in swift succession.

"Baker Street exchange," a human woman's voice said from one part of the device.

Just then the human doctor groaned loudly. Basil and Dawson glanced at each other, then Basil shoved his shoulder into the bell-like end of the body of the device, inching it closer to the human's mouth with Dawson's assistance.

"H-holmes," the human Doctor groaned, rousing slightly, eyelids fluttering. Basil and Dawson scurried out of his view, just in case he fully roused.

"Please speak up sir? What exchange?"

Toby whimpered again, licking the doctor's wan face.

The doctor gasped and opened his eyes to see the dog on his arm and the device before his eyes.

"Please speak up sir?" The device emitted.

The human Doctor gave a mighty groan and spoke. "Been stabbed. Send help. 221B Baker Street. Hurry."

"Oh! Oh my! I- I'll ring the Metropolitan Asylums Service, they can probably take you to hospital. And the police? "

The doctor gave a pained groan before breathing out, "Thank you."

"Right away sir!"

The device clicked. The human Doctor's slid eyes closed and he raised a hand to pat Toby on the head with a croaked "good dog" before slumping back into unconsciousness.

Dawson heaved a relieved sigh. "Well done Dawson." Basil patted his friend on the back. "Now, we should leave before any other humans arrive."

"If you don't mind, Basil, I'd like to stay with my patient, until help from his own sort arrives."

Basil smiled softly. "Of course. We'll both stay."

Toby woofed gently from where he lay across the human's arm and licked the small doctor.

Dawson spluttered, and Basil patted Toby's paw reassuringly. "We all will."

-.-.-  
(That's it)


End file.
